monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Noobking87/Weapon Training on Tri
Well, as I decided against getting a Classic Controller, I literally had to relearn the ins and outs out of all the weapons... again! Seriously, I got Unite not that long before Tri came out. Well, this is what I've discovered... Melee Weapons *Sword and Shield I love the changes to this weapon. They aren't drastic, but they make up for the fact that Dual Swords don't exist in this game. I find that Sword and Shield weapons have been turned into great damage dealers, being the only fast weapon of the game. They still haven't lost their adaptability edge, with their small shield and ability to use items while drawn. Heck, on the free-style set up, I don't even need to guard to use items! It's new attacks are nice, though that Shield Bash is sweet, especially when I wanna hunt some Kelbies. One slam, and down they go, seeing stars. It's even great to have if I manage to bash the boss enough to stun him. Nothing like having an open invitation to beating the royal snot out of it. I give the new Sword a 5/5, since I dance so well with it. As time has gone by, I've gotten very good with these weapons. However, they have been relegated to my "fall back weapon" position, one where I know I'm good with, but don't want to use full time, for some odd reason or another. That said, I still love 'em, a great weapon for any situation. *Great Sword I was quite iffy about this weapon when I first tried it. Twisting my wrist so much for my preferred attack method, a Wide Slash, Upper-cut Slash infinite combo annoyed me. Even the changes made to the Charge Attack bothered me, no longer did I have an timed release of max power, I had to purposely release at the exact time. Took me a while to find it out. I was ready to chuck them into the bin and call it quits. Then I discovered a new combo. The fact that Great Swords can kick while drawn always amused me. I often kicked my cousin on Unite for... well, kicks. However, now it has a purpose. A quick kick, then a quick slap, giving me a good opener. And if I stun, that slap can then be quickly followed up with a different Charged Slash. I also discovered that you can infinite combo without twisting your wrist, just keep pressing, you'll do that attack, then a vertical, then the first attack. I give the new Great Sword a 4/5, it's still a bit hard to hit with so many moving critters. I actually haven't used this too much lately. I sense a Great Sword revolution soon. *Lance In Unite, I hated these weapons, mostly do to their back hop. Here in Tri, though, that fact doesn't annoy me as much, for some odd reason. What did annoy me, at first, was the Block Advance. No longer could I turtle up and poke on the move. I had to stop and poke. I've gotten the hang of it, though, as I soon discovered the Shield Bash. Block Advance, Shield Bash, Triple Poke. And soon I started having fun with the two new stabs. The Sweep, while not technically a stab, gave the Lance something it desperately needed, a minion clearer. Then there's the Counter-Thrust. This thing is fun to play with, as I discovered that my shield protects me while I CHARGE the attack. It's also fun to use on sleeping Jaggias. I give the new Lance a 4/5, it's precision is still hard to get a hang off. I've had some good practice, and, surprisingly, I'm horrible with this weapon when it's time to kill some bosses, especially bosses with minions swarming around them. I don't know why, it's such a good weapon when I was just hunting in Moga Woods. Pity, but this weapon's lost its standing with me. *Hammer Another weapon I avoided in Unite, with the exception of making Hunting Horns. In Tri, it is a pure power weapon, just like it was in Unite. However, it comes out so much faster this time. Each swing can easily be changed into a Charge Attack, allowing a quicker get-away. Plus, there feels like there's a whole lot less recovery time from the attacks as well. However, I've discovered ONE dis-advantage. It's the only weapon that doesn't do neutral or CUT damage. This makes it a horrid weapon when I need Warm Hides from Kelbies (albeit, that only happens early on.) Yet, it's ability to easily stun just about anything that crosses your path far out-weighs that one dis-advantage. I give the new Hammer a 4/5, it still has delay that's gotten me bit in the arse too much. I've turned around on my idea of it. The delay is nothing compared to the sheer damage I can release with it. Provided I can hit the noggin, I can really break some records with this weapon. That said, I hate Qurupeco, with his raised head. Anyhoo, it's gotten some good rankings on me now. *Switch Axe Ah, the new weapon. I went in with no pre-conceived ideas how it would handle, only that it was both axe and sword in one. Well, in Axe mode, I felt like I was using a Long Sword, with fairly precise attacks, though I had the option to do more area-based attacks without much of a cost. It handled pretty nicely in the evasion department too, giving me side-hops instead of rolls, which I kinda like, while still giving me normal rolls. Sword mode was something else. Looking at it and the pose I was in, I was expecting really slow attacks, like a Great Sword. Boy was I wrong. This thing attacks really fast in Sword mode. Nothing on a Sword and Shield weapon, no, but still, it caught me off guard. Various readings have told me that it also won't bounce off a hide, no matter what it's base sharpness is. The Elemental Discharge is also cool, bringing to mind a GunLance releasing Wyvern's Fire. I give the brand-spanking new Switch Axe a 4/5, do to a slight delay I felt between attacks in the base Axe mode. I've discovered one problem in my Switch Axe use, I rarely get the opportunity to take advantage of Sword Mode and it's built in ESP. Not bein' able to use half of a weapon is a downer for me, it's like having a GunLance but not being able to shoot or release Wyvern's Fire. So, while bloody cool, the weapon has lost points from me. *Long Sword I've unlocked it, but haven't made one yet, the Baggi's are holdin' out on me. More to come later! Bowgun Types *Light-Weight I loved the Light Bowgun in Unite. Here, however, it feels quite weak. I'll admit, the new Side Hops make aiming a breeze, as I'll still be facing the target, however, the way the controls are in Free-Style make Quick Aiming and firing difficult, and the Scope Aiming leaves me too vulnerable. Hip shots are fine, but for some reason, I can't pull them off like I could in Unite. Maybe the lack of the Long Barrel is throwing my aiming off. I give Light-Weight Bowguns a 1/5, do to it's horridly weak shots. *Medium-Weight The first Bowgun I made in Tri was the Medium set. I thought it would be a balance of Light and Heavy, and I wasn't too far off. It's a bit more like the Light Bowgun of Unite, though it can be a tich slower while drawn. I find hip shots easier to launch with this Bowgun compared to Light-Weight ones, thanks to its longer barrel. However, aiming is still an issue, as I can't hit the targets I truly want to, instead relying on Pellet Shots to hit the parts I want. I give Medium-Weight Bowguns a 2/5, aiming is still too much of an issue. *Heavy-Weight I hated these on Unite, way too slow for a weapon that was meant to be fired at range. However, here in Tri, I've grown fond of them. I feel like I can actually aim with them, thanks to the built in shield a lot of barrels have. They still maintain a feel of power, even if it's nothing like a Great Sword or Hammer. It even feels like I'm moving somewhat faster than I did in Unite with them. The shield on them also seems stronger than it used to as well. I give Heavy-Weight Bowguns a 4/5, the guarding helps with the aim. This will change as I play the game, most likely. And it'll probably change as various people try to persuade me to use their preferred weapon. Ah, the joy of a wiki... Category:Blog posts